In Store for Us
by CrueFan21
Summary: A few days before their wedding, Nick and Judy take the time to talk about all that's in store for them in the future. Nick and Judy oneshot.


In Store For Us

* * *

Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps spent the evening watching their favorite TV show "Breaking Badger." Nick wrapped his arm around Judy, and pulled her closer. The young rabbit rested her head softly on his shoulder. Nick looked down, and saw the ring on Judy's finger. If someone had told him that he'd one day be engaged to a rabbit, he'd say they need to check themselves into a mental hospital. But here he was: engaged for over a year, and set to marry in a few days. Everything was set: the wedding was was scheduled to take place at Zootopia Central Park, all of their friends and family had been invited, Nick had his tuxedo ready to wear, and Judy had picked out her wedding dress. The reactions he and Judy got when they announced their engagement were mixed. Most people congratulated them, truly happy for them. Others, quietly muttered their disagreements with it simply because they didn't approve of interspeicies marriages. It bothered Nick at first, but Judy was quick to crush those worries. She told Nick that the only opinion that mattered was their own. Nick didn't worry about the matter anymore. As the episode finished, and the credits started to roll, Judy stretched out her arms.

"That was a good episode," she said.

"It was," Nick agreed. "Can't wait for the next one."

"Yeah, should be good," Judy said, her mind seemingly elsewhere.

Nick had known Judy long enough to know when something was on her mind.

"What are you thinking about, Carrots?" he asked.

Judy smiled. "In a few days we'll be husband and wife."

Nick smiled in return. "Yeah. Are you just now realizing that?"

Judy playfully punched Nick in the shoulder. "No. I'm just thinking about how big that is. When I first came to Zootopia I was just a little rabbit with big ambitions. Now here I am a well-respected police officer about to marry my best friend."

"It's a lot to take in, I know," Nick said, honestly.

"I'm wondering how everything is going to change from now on," Judy admitted.

Nick raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean with us being married and all. We'll be partners in more ways than one. Soulmates destined to stand by each other through thick and thin; overcoming whatever obstacles come our way. I don't think there's anyone on earth I'd rather do that than with you, Nick."

Nick couldn't help but lean forward, and kiss Judy on the lips. He was so happy that he had her.

"There will definitely be a lot of things in store, that's for sure," he said.

Judy looked at him. "Oh really, like what?"

"Well, we'll be living with each other for one thing. You'll have to put up with my sloppiness," Nick said, gesturing to the clothes he had laying on the floor of the apartment. He knew how organized Judy was in comparison to him.

"Yeah, and you'll have start liking vegetables," Judy said in response.

Nick laughed. "I can take anything but Brussel sprouts. Please, do not make me eat Brussel sprouts."

"Fair enough," Judy said, laughing. "What else is in store?"

"Well, we'll probably have to buy a bigger house if we want kids. There's no way this place can hold over 200 people," he said, referring rabbit's ability to breed quickly.

Judy laughed. "That reminds me of the time when you first met my family. When I told you I had 275 brothers and sisters, you almost fainted." Judy reeled back, laughing hard at the memory. "And I'll never forget what you asked me either."

"What's that?"

"You asked me if there was room enough in our house for you to stay!"

Nick remembered the moment now. He was surprised at the size of Judy's family. Sure, he knew that rabbits usually had large families, but the sight of 275 of Judy's siblings was impressive to say the least.

"Yeah, and it turned out that you did have plenty of room," Nick said. "I got to sleep right next to a thousand rabbits."

"Oh, it wasn't that bad," Judy teased.

"I'm not saying it was; it was just…different that's all."

"Well, I'm used to it. I grew up with them all."

"But yeah, kids will be a big responsibility," Nick pointed out.

"Yes, they will. But nothing that two police officers can't handle," Judy said.

"I think the biggest thing in store for us, is the fact that I will be spending the rest of my life with you," Nick said, warmly.

Judy blushed. Nick was looking lovingly into her eyes; his cool gaze bore deep within her.

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing," she agreed.

"I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy," Nick promised, gently lifting one Judy's paws, and kissing it.

Judy smiled, and returned the kiss with one of her own. "Nick, you don't have to promise me that. I know you'll make me happy. You already do. When we're out on patrol together, when we're taking a walk through the park or just sitting here watching Breaking Badger. I feel safe with you. I feel like I have all that I need in the world. You give me everything and more."

"Likewise, Carrots," he said, smiling.

"I don't know what lies ahead for us, Nick, but whatever it is, I wouldn't want to experience it with anyone else. I love you, Nick Wilde.

"I love you, Judy Hopps."

Nick pulled Judy closer, and the two fell back on the coach, kissing each other passionately. Nick ran his paws through Judy's soft grey fur; his mind in a state of heavenly bliss. Many more moments like these were in store for him and Judy, and already he couldn't wait to get started.

* * *

 **A/N: I came up with this idea a while back after I wrote my story "Love in the First Degree" which is about Nick and Judy's wedding. I hope you enjoyed reading! Until next time!**

 **Please Review! I'd appreciate the feedback.**


End file.
